You And Me
by SASY1990
Summary: Well, its just based on the song, Right Here Right Now.


Harry sighed.

He was in a bad mood, having nothing to do. His only friend that was with him this Christmas was Hermione Granger. But he couldn't find her anywhere.

Harry went down for dinner in the great hall. Mostly everyone had gone home to spend time with their families. There, he saw Hermione.

"Hi Harry," she said. She dragged him up the stairs along with her. As they walked, they talked.

"You know we're the only two Gryffindors that didn't go home for Christmas," she informed him. "Harry?"

Harry blinked. "Yes?"

Hermione tutted. "C'mon Harry, it'll be fun! Just us, alone in the common room!" she said, and whooped with joy. "The house elves are going to just bring some food up to everyone's common rooms, since there's so few of us, and the whole Gryffindor common room is ours!" Hermione stopped whooping when she saw Harry not joining her. Then she understood.

Harry was still moaning the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black. He died last year, but he had never gotten over it. _I'll make him forget_, thought Hermione. She started planning how to spend their night.

Hermione had started dating Harry just a few days ago. They had had their first kiss after going on their first date in Hogsmeade, where Ron was with Lavender. He had no idea what was going on between them, though.

As they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, Hermione gave her the password and pulled Harry into the common room. There, she said, "Harry, I know you still miss Sirius, but you can't do anything about it. He's gone."

Harry looked at her and nodded. He had to get over it. Hermione was sad that he wasn't happy, and he didn't want to get her upset on Christmas night. apologized to her.

"Its ok, Harry, I understand," she told him, and grabbed a sandwich from the plate the house elves had brought in. She gave it to him and grabbed another one. Together, they ate until they were full, chatting about how to tell Ron about their relationship.

Harry had been dating Ginny, but broke up with her last month. Then he started hanging out with Hermione and soon began to 'like' her. Well, he always liked her, but in a 'I like you because you are my friend' way. Now he liked her in a totally different way, and hoped that he would fall for her so he would get over Ginny.

The reason he broke up with Ginny was that she was still not over Dean. It wasn't the same without Ginny, he still loved her, but hoped Hermione would rule her out. But he didn't tell Hermione that though. He thought about Voldemort, and how he would have to break up with Hermione later on. He couldn't be with Hermione and have Voldemort find out, she would be in trouble. And he didn't want that.

Hermione looked at Harry. She pointed her wand at the stereo, and a song came on. It so happened to be a coincidence that the song was "Right Here, Right Now". Hermione thought that song was perfect.

Hermione started humming along to the tune. It seemed the song was a Muggle song.

"You can sing if you want," said Harry. He too was familiar with the song, and sang to Hermione.

_"Can you imagine, what would happen, if we could have any dream?"_ he sang, but he also meant it. _"I'd wish this moment, was ours to own it, and that it would never leave." _Harry was deep in thought. This song was perfect for describing this moment. He continued on, singing, but also wanting Hermione to know that he really was describing how he was feeling. _"Then I would thank that star, that made our wish come true. _Oh yeah_,"_ he nodded. "_'Cause he knows that where you are, is where I should be too."_

Hermione, getting Harry's point, joined in as they sang the chorus together.

_"Right here, right now,"_ they sang.

Hermione sang, "_I'm looking at you."_

_"And my heart loves the view,_" continued Harry.

_"That you mean everything,"_ they both sang. "_Right here, I'll promise you somehow."_

_"That tomorrow can wait_," sang Harry as he pulled Hermione off the couch and danced with her.

_"For some other day to be,"_ continued Hermione.

And together, "_'Cause right now its you and me."_

Hermione sang the whole of the next verse, waltzing around the Common Room. "_If this was forever, what could be better, we already proved it was."_ Harry twirled her around in his arms. _"Bur in two thousand one hundred twenty-three hours, a bend in the Universe, is gonna make everything in our whole world change."_ She walked across Harry, and leaped into his arms. "_And you know that where we are, will never be the same_, oh no," she said sadly.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I'm singing, idiot."

"Oh."

"The 'oh no' was part of the song."

"Sorry, my bad."

And they continued singing like nothing happened. They sang the chorus, and then Hermione sang the bridge.

_"Oh we know its coming,"_ she sang. _"And its coming fast."_

Harry continued, "_"So lets make this second last, make it last."_

Then the music slowed down, and Hermione and Harry just looked at each other.

"_Right here,"_ sang Harry, tilting his head to the left.

_"Ooh, right now_." Hermione tilted her head to the right.

Harry took Hermione's hands in his. _"I'm looking at you, and my heart loves the view."_

Hermione moved one step closer to Harry. _"'Cause you mean everything."_

Harry took another step closer. "_Right here, I promise you somehow."_

Hermione smiled at him. "_That tomorrow can wait, for some other day to be."_

Their faces were inches from each other. "_But right now there's you and me."_

Harry tucked a hair behind Hermione's ear. "_You and me."_

Hermione looked at Harry. "_Ohh, you and me."_

Harry tilted Hermione's chin up and lowered his face. "_But right now theres-"_

_"You and me."_ They both finished the song, and then Harry and Hermione's lips met.

Fireworks broke out at the window near to where they were kissing, and they both turned to look at the fireworks.

Harry turned back to look at Hermione. "You and me," he said, and kissed her again.

Little did they know that all the people in their portraits came to look at both of them, and one of them said, "We should make a movie. I taped the whole thing."

The other portraits agreed and off they went.

But Harry's mind was still on Hermione. And Hermione was thinking of nothing but Harry. _You and me._


End file.
